Reborn Friends
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Almost basic plot of Friends takes place here. With a few different twists here and there. A lot of Crack pairing, as well as some OC's. This is an AU of an AU. Please be nice! Gomen Minna, I'm giving the story to Samantha Riccio. She will repost these Chapters, then continue from Chapter 8. Gomen. @ @
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this is an AU of an AU! It's the ultimate AU! So I don't plan on them being COMPLETELY in Character for both anime and other story. The story being Growing up Together. This is based on Friends, but it won't be completely about friends. We got this idea by watching a Friends Marathon, when Chanler was looking for a roommate and the annoying guy who keeps saying "I could be" then adds what he could be. So this was born. **

**I want to add that the reason this is rated M is for the dirty talk between the characters… there might be lime scenes as well might be some lemon! So beware if you don't like it. Don't read.**

**Characters: **

**Ross: Reborn**

**Rachel: Luce**

**Monica: Lal**

**Chanler: Colonnello**

**Joey: Lussuria**

**Phoebe: Viper**

**Mike: Bel**

**Ugly naked guy: Levi**

**Richard: Verde**

**Emily: Bianchi**

**Gunther: Ape **

**Frank: Skull**

**Alice: Amaya (OC)**

**Creepy neighbor: Dr. Shamal. **

**Everyone else is themselves until we figure out more characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

* * *

They were sitting in a coffee house. It was Reborn, Lal, Colonnello, Lussuria, Luce, and Viper. Talking about dates, and relationships, you see they were commenting on how Luce and Reborn had been together for so many years now, and yet still haven't gotten married. The two had broken up and gotten back together so many times.

There was also the time Reborn had actually gotten married to a girl named Bianchi, but he had said Luce's name instead. Needless to say the marriage had ended not long after it started. "I say you two should just say fuck it and get married. After all, you are going to be having a baby together." Lussuria commented pointing to Luce's round stomach. She giggled and looked at her stomach.

She was about five months so far, but she felt like she was nine months. She didn't like it very much, but she would suck it up.

"We aren't going to get married over having a baby." Reborn replied sipping his espresso and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Ape walked by and glared at Reborn, "Feet off the table." Reborn took his feet off the table and watched as Ape walked away serving coffee to random people.

"Ooo Reborn got scolded by the bee guy." Viper teased with a giggle as she leaned back in her seat.

"Oh well." He chuckled looking at the indigo haired girl. Viper shrugged as she pulled her cup of coffee to her lips and took a nice long sip, enjoying the taste.

"So, Viper, have any new boyfriends we should know about?" Lussuria asked looking at his friend. Viper shrugged.

"This guy named Fabio." Viper replied. Lal, Luce, and Lussuria all leaned closer.

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah, he's really cute; I might bring him over to meet you guys."

"You so should, Kora." Colonnello replied in a mock Lussuria voice. "Okay, I need to stop spending time with Lussuria." He quickly added. They nodded.

"Oh, look at the time;

I have to go meet Verde for lunch." Lal said as she stood, "dinner at Luce's?" They all nodded, Lal waved goodbye as she left.

"And then it was five." Viper replied looking at everyone with a daring look, her violet eyes held a look that said she had an evil plan. They all leaned towards her.

"What's your evil plan?" Reborn asked staring at her.

"My evil plan is…"

"Is?"

"My evil plan is that… I don't have one." She laughed as they all fell over.

"Damn it midget!" They all shouted.

Viper looked like she was having fun, that is until the door opened and two people walked in. "Oh why hello there Skull, what are you doing here?" Viper asked her younger half-brother who walked into the shop with his new wife Amaya.

"Hey Viper, I want to ask you a question."

"Um, what is this question, remember, if I don't like, I take all your money." She replied setting her cup down and looking at him, with a tense look.

"Um, well you see…we..." Skull stuttered as he looked at his sister. He always feared her.

"We want to have baby." Amaya said with a smile on her face.

"Well congratulations on that." Viper replied looking at them, a smile on her face, "now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"We want you to have our baby." Amaya replied with no fear what-so-ever.

Viper kept her smile as she stared at her brother and sister in law. Before she laughed, she almost fell over if it wasn't for the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Maid says wha?" Reborn asked. Viper was the only one who thought this was funny, while the others were staring in awe.

"Well you see, we can't have a kid of our own, and well, we want Viper to be the one to do it, we trust her the most." Skull replied.

"Wait… your being serious…" Viper paled slightly as she looked the two.

"Please Viper." Skull asked with wide eyes.

Viper thought it over and nodded, "Sure why not?" They all turned to look at Viper as if she had lost her mind…which she did. "What it's something new, and watch, I bet it will freak people out like there's no tomorrow."

"Viper, this is serious, I mean just look at me, I'm only five months and I want this thing out of me." Luce frowned, "My ankles are swollen, and I can't put on my own shoes or paint my toe nails."

"I don't paint my toe nails, and that's what slippers are for." Viper replied with a smile on her face, "Wait, I don't have to have sex with my brother? I don't that."

"No, no there's this thing that the doctors do where they insert my…"

"I don't want to hear it." Luce cut him off. "I'm completely against this, but Viper, if you want to have your brother's child… go ahead."

"Viper, what will Fabio do? I mean once you start showing don't you think he will freak out and make a run for it?" Lussuria asked. Viper shrugged.

"Eh, when that time comes, that time comes." Viper grinned not really caring. "You know me, I live for the moment, and save money in case we go back to no longer using credit cards."

"That day will never come Viper." Reborn told her.

Skull and Amaya tackled Viper with a hug and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you Viper, we will talk more about it later~" They both sung as they left.

Viper grinned as she turned to face them, "Well it seems I'm going to be having a baby, now Luce won't be the only pregnant person here. Oh look at that, Lal's not here to see the fun we are having."

"Viper, you are one twisted person Kora."

Viper nodded and stood, "I'm off to see Fabio, don't wait up." she waved as she left to wherever it is Viper's go.

"I love that girl, but she's so weird!" Lussuria replied. They shrugged and went back to talking about stuff.

* * *

That night they all met up at Luce's and Reborn's apartment and had dinner, Viper brought Fabio, while Lal had Verde. "Oh Lal, Viper has this amazing story to tell you." Reborn said as he took a bite of his pasta.

"What's that?" Lal asked looking at the youngest member of their group.

"Oh, I actually agreed to have my brother's child." Viper replied. Fabio turned to look at Viper, he was confused.

"When did this happen?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? It's not like I'm going to be having sex with my brother, we talked it over, and they will take his." Her mouth was covered by Luce's hands, not wanting to hear it.

"Viper, I think we need to talk." Fabio said, Viper glanced at him, she knew what he wanted to talk about, and frankly, she had seen it coming for a while now, hence a reason she never brought him to meet her friends.

"All right," She replied, "excuse us." She winked at her friends as they two went outside.

"Wow how long did those two last?"

"From what we gathered during the day, they have been dating for maybe two weeks." Lussuria replied as they walked to the door and pressed their ears to it. Just to listen to see what was going on.

"Viper, I like you, a lot I really do, but I don't know if I would want to date someone who is having their own brother's child!"

"If you liked me, then that little thing wouldn't matter, besides, I told you when we started dating that I'm not a normal person, I do weird things and hang with weird people; you met my friends for crying out loud."

"Yes, they are weird…"

"If you can't handle them, then you can leave after dinner." She relied. She sounded like she didn't care one bit.

Fabio shook his head, as he leaned down and kissed Viper one last time, "Ciao Bella." He replied, he turned and left. Viper watched for a while and leaned on the door. Lifting her hand she made a fist and banged it against the door, causing everyone to jump.

Opening the door she walked into the room and threw the food Fabio had away. "Oh sweetie, come here." Luce cooed walking to Viper, thinking the girl was upset. Instead she actually didn't feel sad about the break up one bit.

Viper ignored the older women as she sat down and took a sip of wine. "I could care less," she replied with a grin. "Besides, I saw it coming; he wasn't really that fun anyways."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. Oh! I know this cute guy who would be perfect for you!" Luce giggled. Viper shook her head.

"No, no, I don't think I want to date anyone right now. I'm going to be pregnant for nine months."

"Sweetie, what if it doesn't work?" Lal finally asked.

"There's a slim chance it will work, and do you know how much money it will cost?" Verde asked looking at the midget, Viper shrugged.

"I'm fully aware of the chance and the cost, and I don't care. I mean, I'm not paying for it, and if it fails, then it fails, if not well then hello swollen ankles, weird mood swings, and all of those nasty cravings that Luce has had."

"Well, then, a toast to Viper. For being such a brave soul and having her brother's children!" They held their wine glassed up and said cheers as they took a drink.

* * *

**Hahah fear my crack pairings of the story! So I'm really in a crack pairing mood. So please do give me ideas for some serious crack pairings ideas! No Yaoi unless it involves Lussuria, Squalo or Xanxus!**

**So please tell me how I did! The rating might change if It doesn't get to any Lemons or Limes.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, again, a reminder that the Characters are OOC! So I really don't want any flames because of it. The chapters are somewhat short. They are five to seven pages, I should probably make them longer, but I don't want to. I personally apologize if most of my chapters end up around Viper. She's like my favorite Character! So of course most of what I write will be about her.**

**Lal and Verde are one interesting couple aren't they? I kind of like writing it because it's so un-expecting XD.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends.**

* * *

Today was the day, after talking it over with everyone it was finally the day for Viper to go through with her appointment with the doctor. She had asked her girlfriends to come with her. Lussuria grinned as he wrapped his arms around Viper giving her a tight squeeze.

"Just remember, we are right outside and I promise it will work out. I know it~" Lussuria grinned as he kissed her cheek and went to wait in the hall as the doctors came in.

They had thought with Viper's size that she wouldn't be able to handle it, but there was only one way to fully figure it out or not.

Lussuria, Luce, and Lal were waiting with worry written over their face, "we shouldn't have let her do this, what if her tiny body can't handle it?" Luce asked, she had panic all over her face. Lal shook her head.

"She will be fine Luce." She nodded and they played the waiting game.

* * *

It wasn't that long until Viper walked up to them. She indeed felt weird after it, but she ignored it. "Let's go." Her normal pout on her face as she pulled her jacket closer to her body, they went to the coffee house.

"So, do you know if it worked?" Lussuria asked.

"Don't know, have to wait till tomorrow to take a test to see if it worked or not." She replied, "Speaking of which, I need to buy a few tests." She stuck her tongue out as she looked at each of them.

"Let's go that now before we forget." Nodding, the girls went to the drug store and bought a few tests. Heading back to the coffee house they sat down and got coffee.

"Hey midget, how are you feeling." Reborn asked, his arms shooting around her in a hug. She threatened to throw her coffee on him.

"Normal, I don't think you feel that different when you're waiting to see if you're pregnant… wow Luce didn't that feel weird to say five months ago?"

"Six months starting today." Luce replied, "and yes, but its normal now, hi baby." Reborn and Luce shared a small kiss as he got his espresso and sat down.

"So you guys remember my friend Fon, Fon this is everyone. Well almost everyone. The others aren't here."

"Hi Fon," Luce smiled as she looked at the male. He smiled and bowed to Luce.

"Hello Luce, you have that glow to you." He grinned. Luce blushed and hide her face in Reborn's chest.

She let out a giggle Reborn shook his head, "You remember Lal, and Lussuria. And this Midget is Viper. She's currently waiting to see if she's pregnant with her brother's child." Reborn grinned.

"My Viper, isn't that interesting." Fon grinned at her, Viper stared at him, curious on why he wasn't giving her a strange look like Fabio had given her. The two grinned at each other like idiots, the others taking note to it.

"They are so flirting." Luce grinned looking at everyone.

"Oh, Fon won't be freaked out by her having her brothers baby." Reborn replied playing with her hair. "Besides, she hasn't found a good boyfriend since that Ben guy, three years ago."

"Only time will tell, ooh what if they fall in love and decide to get married?" Lussuria giggled.

"Wha cha talking about?" Viper asked looking at her friends. Fon was sitting on the arm rest looking at his friends, a grin on his face.

"Please inform us."

"Ah, it's nothing, just talking about Lussuria's awesome green hair!" Luce giggled, "It's so green, but it's also brown! Oh, but Verde's hair is such a dark green color! Don't you wonder how he got it so dark?" she continued to giggle like an idiot.

"Sure," Viper replied looking at Fon, they started to talk and laugh.

"So, you're really going to be having your brothers baby?" Viper shrugged.

"We will figure out when I take a few tests, and find out tomorrow." She gave him a look, "your not freaked out by this?"

"Not one bit, if I was in your brothers position where I can't have kids with my wife, I would ask someone I trust to have my kids… just might not ask my sister." He chuckled. Viper shrugged.

"My brother doesn't know that many people." She replied. "I'm going to get some strawberry milk, you guys want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." The others replied, Viper shrugged as she got up and went to get her drink.

They turned to Fon, "So is she cute or what?" Reborn grinned at the look on Fon's face.

"She is indeed cute, and she's funny."

"Funny? The girl can have a sick and twisted mind if you know her like we know her. Who the hell in their right mind would have their brothers kids!" Lal snapped with a glare. Fon only shrugged.

"Weird people, But I think all Italians are weird, I like weird."

"Awe, sweet." Luce giggled.

"Hey what did I miss?" Verde asked walking in and kissing Lal's cheek as he sat down.

"Nothing, this is Fon, he's one of our old friends who lives in China, he's moving here, and he's going to be looking for a roommate soon." Lal replied as Verde wrapped his arm around her.

"Where's Colonnello?"

"Work, he should be here within an hour or something like that." Reborn replied, "When I left him, he looked like he was ready to kill a guy,"

"Nice," Verde grinned. Lal laughed and watched as Viper joined the group again.

"So midget…"

"Ask me if I feel pregnant and I'll kick your ass." Verde laughed.

"She's sure is a keeper."

"If I wasn't gay that girl would be mine." Lussuria winked, the others laughed at him.

"Oh Lussuria, what will we do with you?"

They decided to stay at the coffee house for an hour before Viper decided to go.

"Do you want some company?" Luce asked, Viper waved the women off, and left.

"All right, I'm going to go to work now, I'll see you guys at dinner." Luce stood and kissed Reborn's nose, and left.

Lal soon left out of boredom. Now it was only the guys. They did what all guys talked about, girls. "All right Fon, about Viper, are you in or out? We need her to have a good guy who we trust. The last one only lasted two weeks and they broke up the night we met him." Reborn said with narrowed eyes as he looked at the new member of their group.

"I like her, I mean I don't know if she would accept my request, but it's worth a shot." Fon said with a smile. "But if she says no, I'm not going to continue to ask her like a love sick puppy… Reborn when are you going to pop the question to Luce?"

"We agreed to not get married." Reborn replied shrugging.

"They are going to get married one day." Verde replied looking at Reborn, "it's only a matter of time." Reborn shrugged.

"Let's go, I need a beer, and Fon, you need to find a roommate." Fon nodded.

"I start interviewing people tomorrow; Reborn the offer is still open if you want."

"Nah, living with Luce sorry dude, I wish you luck."

"Verde?" The Scientist shook his head.

"Nah, I have my own house, I don't plan on moving anytime soon."

They walked into Reborn's apartment and each got a beer. Reborn walked around looking for something, "Leon, where are you cutie?"

"Leon?"

"My pet chameleon, Luce has a squirrel, Verde has an alligator, Colonnello has a hawk. And Viper has a Frog. Fon, don't you have an animal friend?"

"Actually I do, Lichi, he is home keeping watch." Fon grinned looking around, he spotted Leon before the others could.

"Come join us for dinner, Luce loves it when people come, she makes enough to where we have left overs for weeks." Fon chuckled and agreed to join.

* * *

When dinner rolled around Luce had set an enough plates for everyone. She set Fon and Viper next to each other. Knowing that she was helping to create magic between the two, or so everyone believed. At least the two did act it, they stared at each other, and laughed when they talked.

"Oh no, I actually didn't know my brother was my brother until a year ago." Viper replied, "you see he's my half-brother, on my dad's side, my dad left me, my mom and my sister when we were four. Then my mom killed herself when I was fourteen, I moved in with Lussuria then, not sure where my sister went haven't seen her in a while."

"That's interesting, I have a little sister, but we haven't talked since she had her son."

"Awe," The girls cooed to Fon, he chuckled.

"My sister and I are close, but not as close as Viper and Skull." He teased. Viper rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up," Viper pushed him out of his seat. He laughed.

"I kid, I kid, I didn't mean it." He replied as he sat up and wrapped an arm around her in a hug. "We will be great friends."

"When did we become friends? I don't want to be friends with a weirdo like you."

Fon gave a fake hurt look. "Why we aren't friends? And here I believed we were."

"Oh well," She shrugged taking a bite out of her salad. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"God Viper you're such a bitch." Reborn laughed as Viper shrugged.

"I know, believe it or not it's my job." Viper laughed looking at them. The group grinned and continued dinner.

* * *

When dinner was finished they sat around the living room watching TV and munching on homemade ice cream. Luce had been in a baking mood.

"God you guys Lal gave me such a hard time at work today Kora!" Colonnello complained as Lal glared at him. She was sitting right next to him.

"SHUT UP YOU ARE A BAD STUDENT!" She shouted glaring at Colonnello as well as kicking him off of the couch.

"She can't be that bad." Viper said.

"She's terrible! She had me running for my live, I'm starting to regret joining the military if this bitch is my teacher."

"You know you love her training you little masochist." Verde said, his arms wrapped around the female military officer.

Luce giggled, "All right tomorrow we are all having take out, I don't feel like cooking."

"No left overs?"

"No, if you want left overs take the food home and don't come over." She bit back with a glare, everyone backed away slightly. Luce then frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that, it's the mood swings."

They waved her off, "Oh I'm so looking forward to this." Viper grinned an evil grin. The others shook their heads at her. "Well, it's getting late, and my apartment is across town, see you guy later."

"I'll walk with you." Fon stood and took her hand, she blushed slightly by the motion.

"Why thank you, but isn't it out of your way?"

"I actually live in the same area," Fon grinned as the two waved goodbye and left.

"Oooh, he skipped a step!" Luce giggled. Lal was clueless to what she was talking about.

"He skipped from gently touching her shoulder, to elbow, then hand! He went straight for her hands! He's a skipper! Skippers are great in bed~" Lussuria winked with a grin.

"Really now?" Lal asked. "Verde wasn't a skipper and he's still great in bed."

"Oh gross, I don't want to hear that, Kora!" Colonnello complained covering his ear. Sometime it sucks being the only single person in the group.

"Don't worry Nello, you will get a girlfriend soon enough!" Lussuria giggled.

"I need a new roommate."

"Be Fon's roommate then." Reborn looked at Colonnello, a grin on his face, "after all, Fon is looking, you would be perfect because you know him, and well let's face it Lussuria looks like he's at the point he's gonna rape you."

"Oh honey that has long since happened." Lussuria replied, Colonnello curled into the fetal position and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Was that why you took a week off?" Lal asked, the blond nodded with a frown.

"Of course, he…he was so rough…"

"You know you loved every second of it, you were screaming in pleasure."

"I WAS NOT! I WAS CALLING FOR HELP!"

"That's what you heard, I heard "harder Luss harder!" Lussuria laughed hands on his gut as it looked like Colonnello's soul was leaving his body at that moment.

"I have new found respect for Lussuria." Lal said with a grin.

"Poor Colonnello." Verde and Reborn replied with frowns.

"Come on Colonnello let's go make some more love~" Lussuria held an evil look on his face as he dragged Colonnello away.

"HELP ME!"

They acted like they heard nothing, "How about them Mets?" Reborn asked out of the blue.

"We are bad friends." Luce said with a frown.

"Who cares? It's only Colonnello, he's to cute for his own good, it's the reason why he gets rapped all the time by Lussuria." Lal replied. Verde shrugged.

"Sure, he's a cute guy, I wonder why it is he hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend for very long."

"He can't handle long term relationships, he freaks out and run away before it gets to serious."

"Oh. I thought it was the Kora's."

"Nope, well we will leave you two alone now, see you tomorrow for Viper's tests."

"Ciao~" Luce and Reborn sung as Lal and Verde left.

The two then retired to their room for the night.

* * *

**Well now we know Colonnello is to cute for his own good, and he gets rapped by Lussuria a lot.**

**I don't have much to say for this Authors note. So I'll end it here.  
**

**Please R&R~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is anyone else disappointed with the latest Chapter of Reborn? Because I really am, I wrote for a few more Chapters with Bermuda being this hot sexy guy that Viper's hands was all over. And now that I saw him, I don't know if I really want to keep that how it is. I might, or I might end up changing it. :( There are times when we love the creator, but others when your just like... "Really? Are you shitting me?"  
**

**All the Antagonists in Reborn were hot people, Mukuro, Xanxus, and Byakuran were all hot. Enma was the cute innocent one. Now Bermuda, the mysterious Arcobaleno of the Night Flame...he's...interesting!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends.**

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered at Luce's apartment like always, waiting in the living room to see if Viper was pregnant or not. Their hearts were racing and they looked like they were about to kick the door open and find out right then and there.

That is until the door opened and Viper stepped out, They stared at her with wide eyes as they waited.

"Well?" Reborn asked leaning closer to the smallest member of their little group.

"Hmm?" Viper asked confused, they glared at her, she laughed. "Oooh, you want to know the answer to the tests don't you?"

"DUH!"

"Oh, I won't tell." She let out an evil laugh as she got herself some strawberry milk, "But in a couple of months there will be a baby here."

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" they cheered and hugged her.

"Oh no I was talking about Luce."

"Damn you!" They hissed. Viper laughed.

"Viper tell," Fon asked looking at her.

Viper looked at him, her face heating up as she gave a small nod. They cheered and continued to tackle her in hugs.

"Perfect! We can be pregnant buddies! Oh I'll give you all the clothes I don't fit. Because well, the clothes I'm wearing will be to big on you." Viper made a face.

"Oh ha, ha, I can find clothes of my own, besides I always buy clothes that are two sizes to big for me anyways."

"Congratulations Viper." Fon smiled a bright smile, it caused Viper to turn away from him.

"Why thank you Fon, when I become the ruler of this world I will let you live." Fon grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Oh um, the reason behind that is because you're the only one to congratulated me."

"Or could it be you liiike him?" Reborn teased leaning towards her, "Viper likes Fon, Viper likes Fon~"

"Shut up Reborn!" Viper snapped a blush on her face. Fon grinned as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, so you like me? Yesterday you said we weren't even friends."

"Of course not, we aren't friends, and I don't like you. Shouldn't you be interviewing people?"

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Fon ran out of the apartment.

"You know what, I just realized, I'm nowt the only female who can get drunk," Lal grinned, "Another reason I will never have kid."

"Being pregnant is fun, you get to do things normal people can't do."

"No you can't."

"You get to move to the front of the line," Luce replied with a smile. "I never had to wait for anything!"

"I doubt that." Viper replied, "well I'm off to Skulls, I'll see you guys later." Viper left to her brother's house.

"Let's have a party to celebrate!"

"Luce, it's not party time, besides it's only going to be another baby that will annoy the fuck out of me." Lal groaned.

"Not true! Babies changes everything1" Luce giggled looking at Lal. She frowned.

"Verde doesn't want to have kids any time soon, and I never want to have kids."

"Are you sure? People change their mind all the time, I mean look at Reborn, when we started to date I thought we wouldn't last as long as we did. Of course we have had our ups and downs. We broke up, he slept with other people, I dated that hot Greek guy, he was jealous because of the crazy animal sex we had. But here we are, having a baby and we are still strong."

"Well Reborn's an idiot, as are you." Lal glared. Luce waved her off.

"Shut it, I'm going to work."

"All right, later guys~" Reborn said as he watched everyone go to work, he had the day off, which meant he had the house all to himself. Grinning he locked the door closed the blinds and stripped down to boxers, his shirt, a tie around his forehead, and his socks, with a pair of sunglasses, he played the music. The piano was heard.

_Just take those old records off the shelf__  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self__  
Today's music ain't got the same soul__  
I like that old time rock and roll_

Don't try to take me to a Disco

_You'll never even get me out on the floor__  
In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door__  
I like that old time rock and roll_

"Oh hey guys I left my bag… um…" Reborn turned to see Viper standing there, her keys fell to the floor in utter shock. "Um… should I come back later?"

"No… join me my dear!" Viper took a step back.

"Maybe…later…" She replied turning away. "I don't want to disturb you while you have your Bob Segar moment, I'll get my bag and go…"

Quickly grabbing her bag she took a picture of Reborn then fled to her brothers.

"Well… this sucks. She ruined my moment!"

For the rest of the day Reborn sat around the house pouting because of his ruined day.

* * *

By the time everyone returned they sensed his pissed off aura and tried not to anger him. "Why are you so mad?" Verde asked not able to take it anymore.

"Ask that bitch." Reborn snapped pointing to Viper. She took a sip of her drink, a smirk on her face.

"He's upset because I walked in on him pulling a Bob Segar moment."

"Really now?" Viper nodded as she looked at Reborn.

"He looked so tasty in nothing but his shirt and boxers."

"Oh, you think I'm tasty?"

"Of course, I would eat you if it wasn't for Luce." Viper winked,

"Well Vipy, if you want we could have a threesome~" Reborn winked. Luce and Viper both shook their heads.

"That's what you want hitman."

Fon chuckled ad turned to face Viper, "I want to ask you something" He asked with a smile. "Could we maybe step outside?" She shrugged and followed him outside.

"What is it you want to ask?" Viper asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, she looked at him with a blushed.

"No," She replied, he was confused. "Well I would love to! It's just…I kind of told those idiots inside that I didn't want to date anyone while I was pregnant… but I would accept a date from you. In nine months, if you're still willing to wait…" She purred. He grinned.

"Of course I'll wait. It will be our dirty secret then."

"How dirty are we talking?"

"As dirty as you want," he replied with a grin on his face.

"I like you," she laughed as she playfully punched his arm and went inside.

"What did you two talk about, Kora?"

"About how gay you and Lussuria are." Viper replied sitting beside him. Colonnello made a face.

"Bitch."

"You know, people tell me I'm a bitch a lot, but it doesn't seem to hurt me like you think it would."

"It's because you embrace your bitchy-ness."

"I do." They laughed.

"Where did Luce run off to?"

"Bathroom." Reborn replied as Luce walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands.

"You called?"

"Nope," Luce shrugged and got a piece of triple chocolate fudge brownie from the fridge.

"Mm that looks tasty." Lussuria said looking at the brownie. Luce nodded and ate up.

"So tasty." Luce replied looking at the sweet, "want some?" They nodded, she glared "to bad, it's mine."

"Bitch number three."

"Who's one and two?"

"Lal's number one, Viper is number two. Kora."

"I like that." Lal replied, "I'M NUMBER ONE! FEAR ME!"

"You guys are so weird." Verde said with a slight frown, "come on you, we have a dinner to get to." Lal frowned as she was pulled away to her apartment to change.

"So any interesting stories you wanna tell?" Fon asked looking at Viper. She looked up at him and thought about it.

"Well, oh there was this one time when me and Lussuria were kidnapped by this Chinese Mafia and when they came to check on us we were playing patty cake!"

"You were kidnapped by the Chinese Mafia?" Fon frowned slightly.

"Of course, we were also kidnapped by the Japanese Mafia, as well as the German and Russian."

"Man the shit we got into before she agreed to have her brother's child." Lussuria laughed.

"Believe it or not, all of this happened last week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we beat the shit out of em as well~" Lussuria winked.

"That was actually code for Lussuria rapping them to death. We simply helped by beating the crap out of them." Reborn replied.

"So Fon have you decided on a roommate yet?" Luce asked between bites. Fon nodded.

"This guy named Squalo came for an interview, and he's one of the people I liked the most, so he's moving in tomorrow. He said his boyfriend abused him too much."

"SQUA-CHAN IS GAY?" Lussuria squealed.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Colonnello will be jealous you found someone new. Besides, everyone knew Squalo was gay for boss." Viper grinned. Colonnello glared.

"For your information I have a date tonight, with this really nice girl."

"What's her name?"

"Megan."

"Is she cute?"

"Hot."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing… well actually…" There was a knock at the door, turning to face the door they stared with narrowed eyes.

Colonnello answered.

"OH, MY, GODDESS!" The girl behind the door screamed in a high pitched voice. They all cringed.

"That's what's wrong with her."

"Well, she is cute…" Lussuria tried to say. It didn't work. Colonnello waved as he left with Megan.

"How much you wanna bet she's only there to make Lal jealous?" Viper suddenly said. They all agreed.

"Awe, but Lal and Verde are so cute."

"They are, but he's so science, and she's so military."

"Power couple," Reborn grinned looking at them.

"All right, I'm bored with you people now, I'm going to go walk around my house naked now." Viper said as she got up and left. Everyone just stared at her. "What? I'm supposed to be the Phoebe of the group. I'm the weird kinky one~" She laughed as she left.

"I think I'm in love." Fon laughed leaning back in his seat.

"Well what are you waiting for lover boy? Go after the kinky one!" Reborn shouted pushing Fon out the door.

* * *

The two went back to Viper's apartment and just laid around watching TV and cracking jokes about Reborn.

"Oh no, he has been trying to get me, Luce, and Lal to sleep with him for years now."

"So what's with Colonnello and Lal? They like each other don't they?"

"They are in love but they are too stubborn to say it."

"Hmm, I see, well how long have they been in love?"

"Since they first met, they have this forbidden student teacher love crap." Fon grinned as they two talked about their friends. "Lal and Verde are dating because of the stubble, she loves a man with stubble. She even told Colonnello to grow stubble to see how he would look. She shaved his head because she didn't like it."

"Evil." Fon laughed, Viper used his leg as a pillow.

"Why is it your lap so soft? I could fall asleep like this… oh god I sound like Luce."

"It's cute." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into his lap he nuzzled into her neck, "well Viper what do you want to do?" Viper thought it over and shrugged.

"Sleep, Believe it or not, I had a long day, finding out your pregnant takes a lot out of you." she laughed and got up. "You're welcome to stay, if not get out." He chuckled and gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Yeah, Got nothing to say, if you excuse me I have to go EDIT my story now because of Bermuda -_-**

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my mom is really starting to piss me off. Because of her stupid boyfriends daughter and ex wife who annoy the Fuck out of her, she is taking her anger out on us. I work from 1-9, but my bosses send me home early. I don't mind cause I told her, each paycheck I'll put 200 bucks into my savings cause I usually get around three hundred in my paycheck.  
**

**She's bitching because I don't work all my hours, which some times I do. Last week I worked half the week 1-7 or 1-6 which is a good amount of hours. Ugh, Gomen, I'll stop complaining. Here's Chapter 4 hope you like it.  
**

**This is where the M rating really starts to kick in. So be warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends.**

* * *

It was one of those days, a day Viper was excited about; she was so excited that she danced into the coffee house the next day, a bright smile on her face.

"Prego is happy, what's up?" Reborn asked sipping his espresso.

"He's coming back today!" She squealed jumping onto the couch next to Reborn. He gave her a confused look.

"He who?"

"Zakuro! That's who!"

"Who's Zakuro?" Fon asked taking a seat in the chair.

"Zakuro is this guy that Viper used to date, or well she is dating…kind of sort of, they are more of friends with benefits. He lives far away, and he usually comes to visit for two weeks." Reborn explained.

Viper nodded a lot. "Only this time, he's going to be here for two months! I'm so excited about that!" She squealed.

"Oh, two months, a lot could happen in two months, pregnancy happens in two months." Luce scolded looking at Viper. "Remember you're pregnant, Zakuro might not like that."

"He won't mind, beside I'm not showing so nothing to worry about." Viper winked and leaned against the couch, "All right, game plan for the day."

"Work," everyone replied at the same time. Viper glared.

"Fine, then I'm going to be in nothing but my birthday suit all day at my apartment and no one will be there to keep me company." Viper then pouted, "Fon care to be my naked buddy?"

"I would love to. But I have work."

"Lal?"

"Sorry Sweetheart, as much as I love to, I have an idiot to train." Lal replied.

"Well when is he going to be arriving Kora?" Colonnello asked ignoring Lal's little comment about him being an idiot.

"He should be arriving sometime tonight, I'm excited, god that sex is so amazing!"

"Still don't want to hear that," Colonnello groaned, "Kora."

Reborn scooted closer to Viper, "go on." He grinned.

"Well, it's un-expecting! I mean we could just be watching TV and the next thing I know I'll be lying there, naked with his body over me."

"Then what happens?"

"Well, he starts trailing kisses down my neck, while his hands explore my body, it's really hot." Viper replied.

"Oh man, Viper always gets the rough ones." Lussuria pouted.

"Well, he can be rough, depending on his mood, other time's he's completely gentle. It's fun."

"This is interesting, so what is it that you like? Rough, gentle or do you like both?" Fon asked, taking mental notes.

"I like anything really, as long as I'm not tied up, I swear, that has happened once, I didn't like it one bit!"

"Who was the bastard that tied you up? Oh I swear when I get my hands on him, he will pay!" Luce hissed.

"It was that Albito guy I dated a while back."

"Eh, the cute blond, awe I liked that guy." Luce frowned, "Oh well, bitch gotta die." Luce nodded as she stood. Reborn pulled her back down.

"Down girl," he said patting her head. She shrugged. And nuzzled into Reborn, he grinned. "All right Viper, what do you plan on doing for the next two months?"

"Get as much sex in as I can… oh wait can pregnant people even have sex? If not, oh well."

"You can have sex, as long as you talk to your doctor about it, it's not like you can get pregnant… well you can… so use protection, just make sure it's not the pill, that could be bad for the baby." Luce replied. They looked at her.

"Really now, I didn't know that." Verde said with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. Lal laughed.

"Oh shut up Verde, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Viper snapped back.

"Shhh," Luce whispered, "Pregnant lady no go to work!"

"She's being lazy." Reborn nodded, "We all should call in and have that sexy party at Viper's apartment~" Reborn winked.

"All right, sexy party at my house it is." Viper grinned.

"Viper sweetheart how about you go get ready for Zakuro?"

Viper opened her mouth, then closed, it and opened it again before she finally spoke, "Fine," Viper stood and left the coffee house.

"BE SURE TO TALK TO YOUR DOCTOR ABOUT SEX!" Everyone in the coffee house turned to look at Reborn who shrugged. "What? She wants to have sex with her 'boyfriend' who she hasn't seen in years…" They looked away from his glare.

"More information about Zakuro, do I have a rival in him or not?" Fon quickly asked when Viper was gone.

"Viper and Zakuro have had this thing going on for years now. So yeah, you have a rival. Don't show it though. Viper doesn't like to see jealousy in her toys"

"Her toys?"

"It's what Reborn likes to call Viper's boyfriends, its cause she only dates them for about a week before they break up." Lal replied.

"It's really cute actually, because you know how Viper is such this tiny thing, and yet she can bring down a grown man like it was nothing." Luce laughed.

"She has made grown men cry." Lal nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Really," Fon was now flabbergasted, that little women was able to make grown men cry? Interesting, "I'll be sure not to anger her… what does she do?"

"Oh, because she's so tiny she has easy access to kicking men in the balls." Lal grinned, "They never see it coming."

"I bet." Fon frowned slightly. "I'll be sure not to do anything then."

"Oh it will happen to you one day. It has happened to Colonnello, Reborn, Verde, and Lussuria." The four men nodded, frowns on their faces. "We are amazed that Reborn was able to have this kid with Luce."

"All right, Lal, I got to go, I'll see you later." Verde and Lal shared a kiss before he left. Colonnello glaring the whole time, Lal didn't seem to notice.

"I'll pick Zakuro up from the airport~" Lussuria giggled, "I know not to touch, he's Viper's." They waved as Lussuria left.

"Then it was five." Reborn said looking at them, "how about you take your shoes off and join us on this couch?"

"I'll pass." Lal said. Fon shook his head, while Colonnello joined.

"Hell ya!" Colonnello threw his boots at some random people and rested his feet on the table.

"Colonnello, shoes on and feet off the table or get the fuck out." Ape glared. Colonnello pouted.

"Hey you random people, throw me those boots!" They threw the boots all right; they had very good aim because they hit each of his eyes. "AH YOU FUCKING BASTARDS KORA!"

"Kora?"

"DON'T ASK!" Lal snapped with a glare. "Anyways, let's go back to the house; I'm tired and ready for a nice long Lal nap." Standing they paid for the drinks and returned to Verde's house and rested there.

* * *

When the scientist walked in he stared at all the sleeping people in his recliner, and on his couch, walking to his room he saw Lal lying under the covers, looking like a kitten. He grinned.

Walking out of the room he woke everyone up and kicked them out before he returned to his room and went to sleep beside Lal.

* * *

Lussuria sat at the airport, being bored, the flight was delayed an hour. So now he was eyeing all the cute looking guys in the building. "Lussuria," someone called, but the man could be bothered by him, as he stared at this cute boy with short messy bed head raven hair and the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Lussuria," the voice called again, slightly annoyed. He still didn't turn. "LUSSURIA!" Lussuria jumped and turned to look at the man.

"ZAKURO! Oh it's so good to see you again! Come; come let's take you to Vipy right away!" Lussuria grabbed Zakuro's bags and took off towards the cars. Zakuro calmly walked behind the older man, a calm look on his face.

The drive to Viper's apartment wasn't that long, but it wasn't as short as they would have hopped. It was in silence mostly. The only sound was the passing cars or the radio. Zakuro had put on classic music. Lussuria allowed it this time.

"Thank you Lussuria for the ride. Idjit"

"No problem, you kids have fun~" Lussuria giggled as he drove off.

Zakuro carried his bags to the door and entered. He gave his name and who he was here to see. They called her and she allowed it. Buzzing him in, he went to the elevator and hit the eighth floor. Waiting he was excited to see her again.

Walking to her apartment he took a deep breath and took his key out, and opened the door. He walked in. The first thing that he saw was a little indigo blur and he had someone clinging to him, hands in his red hair pulling him closer. Walking inside he kicked the door closed dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her.

Hands on her legs he had her wrap them around his waist as he walked to the couch and laid her down on it. He hovered over her as his lips broke free from hers and started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned and leaned her head back, giving him better access.

"It's been too long!" She hissed. He pulled away and returned to her lips, this time giving her a gentle kiss that held hunger and passion.

"Way too long, you look…" He pulled back completely and looked at her. She was a white dress that went to her mid-thigh; it was strapless and had a bow on the back. She also held on her long white laced lace up black boots that went to her knees. With a black jacket draped over her shoulders. A pout was on her face because he wasn't closer.

"I look what…?"

"Beautiful." He said kissing her once again. "But you're wearing _way _too much." He hissed lifting her up slightly and threw the jacket away.

"I could say the same about you." she replied undoing his tie and throwing it before she went to pull his jacket off.

He then attacked her collarbone. He nibbled before he bite down, she let out a gasp and her fingers went back to his hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling only slightly, it made him groan as he bite harder, leaving a hickey.

"Ahh, don't bite too hard!" She whimpered. He chuckled into her neck and gently bit down on the spot he knew was her weak point. "Zakuro," she moaned pulling him away.

Sitting up, he knew there was something she wanted to talk about. "What is it?" He asked with a worried look on his face. His Crimson eye staring at her, she melted slightly.

Viper frowned and looked away from him, she wasn't sure if he would react like Fabio, or like Fon. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he made her look at him, kissing her with a gentle kiss that told her he would listen no matter what it was. She tried to continue the kiss; it failed when he pulled away.

"Talk or I'll have to punish you. Idjit" He winked. She blushed and nodded.

"Um, I know this will sound really weird, but hear me out… I'm pregnant… with my brother's child." Zakuro held a flabbergasted look now.

"You're having Skull's child?"

"Yes, but the child isn't mine. You see, my eggs weren't used, actually I'm pregnant with Amaya's and Skull's child so it doesn't have my DNA… well besides Skull's, but he only has half of my DNA since he's my half-brother. It's this thing that they heard about and Amaya can't have children. Don't know why, and I'm not going into that. They implanted his guys and her girls into me… and this is a completely turn off isn't it?" They both sat up now.

His arms still around her, as if he didn't care what she had just said. "I knew it; you don't want to be here with me now do you?" She frowned and turned away. "You're welcome to leave if you want; I'm not going to stop you."

"Turn to face me. _Now_." He hissed. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned to look at him. He had attacked her once again with a heated kiss. She whimpered against it. "I don't care, it's not something a normal sibling would do, but it's caring, and something that doesn't sound like something you would do. Idjit" He kissed her again.

"You're not going to run away?" He shook his head.

"How far along are you? You don't look like you could be close to hitting your one month mark."

"A week actually" she replied with a very weak smile, "I know it's completely weird, but I don't know, I wanted to cry being pregnant, Luce makes it look fun, and it's going to suck isn't it?" Zakuro shrugged.

"Who knows… now where were we? Idjit" He hissed wrapping his arms around her yet again and kissing her deeply.

When he pulled away he grinned slightly at the dazed look on her face. "I think…we were right there…" she giggled and put her hands on his chest, pushing him to lay down she went to worked on his shirt, un-buttoning it and tossing it to the side when it was off.

He grinned into the kiss and untied the ribbon around her waist and slowly pulling her dress off. Sitting up she pushed her shoes off while he kicked his off and the next to leave was his belt. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled her over and continued to kiss her. This one full of hunger and nothing else, oh how she loved those kisses the most.

They both moaned when there was a knock on the front door. "YO VIPER! I THINK I LEFT MY DS HERE LAST TIME WE HAD DINNER HERE! CAN I LOOK?" Reborn shouted. He knew Zakuro was there, and he knew the two were about to do it.

"Shh, if we stay quiet he will go away." Viper whispered. Zakuro chuckled silently and waited. Reborn kept banging and calling out to them.

"I HAVE A KEY YOU KNOW!" he shouted. Viper groaned.

"Why did I give those idiots keys?" Zakuro kissed her, behind her ear.

"Let him come in, it brings more pleasure. Idjit" He purred. She giggled slightly.

"No, I don't want Reborn to see me like this." She let out a moan as he bit her ear slightly.

"I HEAR YOU MOANING!" Reborn shouted. Viper snapped, pushing Zakuro away she grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, he stared at her, a grin on his face as he sat up, not caring if Reborn saw him completely shirtless.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped glaring at the hitman.

"My DS, I know I left it here.

"You did, I sold it to buy chocolate." He held a horrid look on his face.

"You fucking bitch!" He cursed. "Oh hey Zakuro, your girlfriend is a bitch." Zakuro grinned.

"Call her that again and you will regret it. Idjit" He winked. Reborn gulped.

"Mommy…" He whimpered as Zakuro stared at him.

* * *

**You know what? I think Viper has a thing for Storms. Fon = Storm, Bel = Storm, Zakuro = Storm o.o Viper! who knew?**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends.**

* * *

Zakuro and Viper spent most of their time at Viper's. Enjoying of each other that was allowed, the others were kind of bummed that they couldn't see their favorite short person. That is until she showed up with Zakuro. She was spotting his jacket that he almost never took off.

"So you decided to share Viper with us?" Luce asked. Zakuro held a thinking look.

"I have a choice? If that's the case, come on, we are leaving. Idjit" Viper grinned and shook her head.

"No, we need to be social; do you know what I missed?"

"Nothing really… oh well, Verde and Lal broke up."

"What? Why?"

Lal shrugged, "Eh, it's no big deal; I mean we were starting to drift apart anyways due to his work and my work in the military. It wasn't worth it."

Viper hugged Lal. "I sorry," Lal laughed and messed her hair up.

"Whatever kid, now Zakuro, have you been nice to our little girl?"

"I've been ruthless, Idjit" he grinned wrapping his arms back around the smaller girl, she grinned as well.

"It's the best~" Reborn and Lussuria whistled.

"Bow chicka, bow wow~"

"Reborn, shut up, I'm still mad at you." She snapped glaring at the hitman. Reborn grinned widened.

"HAHAHAH! I totally was about to walk in on them having sex~ He was shirtless, she was dress less and wearing his coat." Reborn explained, "She looked so cute in his jacket, it ate her pretty much." They laughed.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you guys don't do anything." Viper ordered as she went to get some coffee.

"So Zakuro, Viper told you everything…right?" Lussuria asked looking at the cop. He nodded and sat down.

"Of course, she has told me everything, Idjit. I'm fully okay with it as well." He shrugged when the others looked at him with serious looks.

"Change your mind now, and I swear to the gods in that sky I will hunt you down and castrate you."

Zakuro held his hands up, "I won't" he grinned as Viper came back and set herself in his lap, his arms shooting around her, they both held that look.

"I bet it must be nice not seeing each other for years and then when you finally see each other the sex... oh man I bet it would be ammmmazing Kora!" Colonnello exclaimed looking at the two, they nodded.

"You know it." Laughing they made plans for the day, and went to work.

* * *

After work they met up at Colonnello's and Lussuria's. Their house was a mix of military and fashion. The group loved going to their house because it was just so messed up. One side of the apartment was guns and weapons and the other side was what Luce would call 'a girls shopping heaven'.

"Well this is an interesting layout…" Fon said awkwardly, sitting down in Colonnello's half of the house. He was scared that if he sat in Lussuria's side of the house that he would in some way get raped…

"It works out, trust us its better if they have the house like this…" Reborn said, remembering how messed up the apartment was when the two first moved in. they finally came up with a compromise after a month.

"So Lussuria what are we having for dinner?" Luce asked rubbing her stomach, "I want something tasty."

"We are having fabulous stew~"

"What?" Zakuro asked looking at them with a confused look. "What?"

"It's pot roast…" Lussuria frowned, "Only I added a few things in it." He replied.

"Oh…"

"It's good, trust me." Viper replied rubbing his arm. "Come on let's sit down." She led her boyfriend.

They sat down in Lussuria's side of the apartment. He continued to cook and listened as they played video games, "Take that!" Reborn shouted at Colonnello who pushed Reborn away.

"Fuck that, I can totally take you out." He replied.

"They never change. Idjit" Zakuro replied, he turned to Fon, "Fon, please tell me more about you, Idjit."

Fon smiled, "Well I'm originally from China, I just moved her a few weeks ago, and I'm currently looking for a roommate. I'm old friends with Reborn and Luce." Fon placed a finger to his lips as he thought. "I have a pet monkey named Lichi, who has been in my family for years."

"You have a monkey who's been in your family for years? Idjit" Zakuro asked amazed. Fon only nodded.

"Yes he belonged to my great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Fon replied, they all paused what they were doing and looked at him. "I'm serious."

"Dang," Lussuria whistled. "That's amazing!"

"Can we meet him?" Viper asked. Fon ginned as he nodded.

"Of course, just tell when."

"Is it even legal to have a pet monkey?"

"Colonnello has a hawk and Verde has an alligator…" Viper frowned.

"True."

The door then bust open, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI LUSSURIA!"

"Oh Squa-Chan, don't kick the door in!" Lussuria scolded.

"Squalo?" Fon asked, the white haired man stared at Fon.

"Fon? You know Lussuria?" Fon nodded.

Lussuria tackling the shark in a hug. "Oh we can so talk about you and Boss abusing you now!" Squalo frowned.

"VOOOOOOI SHUT UP, VIPER, LUSSURIA LET'S GO!"

"Wait what? I have to come? No way!" Viper protested as she clung to Zakuro's arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"VOI, THAT'S AN ORDER BY OUR SHITTY BOSS!"

Zakuro patted her hand, "go before you get in trouble, Idjit, I'll be here, or at the apartment waiting for you." Zakuro purred as he kissed her neck. She let out a whimper, not wanting to leave now. "Go Idjit."

Squalo grabbed Viper's hand and pulled her away from Zakuro. Lussuria looked at Colonnello. "You know what to do, don't burn my stew or I will punish you." Colonnello nodded waving him off.

"I know, I know." Lussuria grinned as he left with Squalo and Viper.

They played games, Colonnello checked on the stew like he was supposed to, and ate when it was finished they ate and saved enough for both Lussuria and Viper. Zakuro, took it to the apartment and waited.

* * *

Viper didn't return home until four. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Walking to her room, she completely forgot that someone was staying with her. She smiled at Zakuro; he was lying on his side of the bed, in nothing but his boxers. Shaking her head she looked around the room for his shirt. When she found it she stripped down to nothing but her panties and grabbed the shirt.

Pulling it on she buttoned up all of the bottoms besides the top two and went to the bathroom, coming her hair she pulled it up into a messy bun, a few hairs in the front and back fell lose. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her face before she walked to the room and stared as Zakuro sat up and scanned her over.

"My, Idjit don't you look tasty." He grinned. She blushed and walked over to him.

"I'm going to sleep." Was her reply as she got into bed and curled into a ball. He laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body to his. She cuddled closer and closed her eyes, both falling to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur; it was now the last month that Viper and Zakuro had together. They didn't even get to see each other due to work. Viper felt annoyed by that, so here she was standing in front of her boss, a serious look on her face.

"I want the rest of the month off." She repeated when he didn't reply.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" She demanded with a glare.

"Because we are getting a transfer and it's your job to look after him."

"Can't Lussuria or Squalo do it? Why not even let Levi do it?"

"Because you're the only one who can do it," Xanxus said with narrowed eyes. "It's your job; I'll pay you double just for doing this."

"Triple and you have a deal." He nodded.

"Get in here trash." Viper turned as a blond haired boy walked in, his hair completely covered the top half of his face. She found him to be the annoying mysterious type right off the bat.

"Ushishishi, my name is Belphegor; it's nice to meet you, Ms. Esper."

"I refuse to go by Ms. Esper. Call me Viper or Mammon."

"Shishishi, Mammon it is."

Viper shrugged and turned to Xanxus, "I'm leaving now." She said as she left. Belphegor followed close behind, a grin on his face as he walked after her.

"You know you're really cute."

"I'm already dating someone, and I don't plan on dating you any time soon."

"But you do plan on dating me is what you're saying?" Belphegor asked with a grin as he walked in front of her now.

She stopped and stared at him, a blank look on her face. "How long do you plan on being here in this unit?"

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Great, I'll be sure to take my anger out on you." She grinned and grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. With the blond still following her, "I only have to watch you inside of work, not outside of work, so if you don't leave me alone I'll get my boyfriend to kick your ass.

"Ushishishi, the prince isn't afraid one bit~" He replied following her.

"Prince?"

He nodded and walked beside her, his arms behind his head. "You know you're short, I could use you as an arm rest." He replied "Your cheeks like pinch-able as well!"

Viper frowned as she covered her cheeks, "They are not… HEY what are you doing?" She snapped as she looked at in, he had grabbed her cheeks with both hands and started to pinch them.

"Ushishishi, they are pinch-able! I'll call you cheeky for now on."

"You will not! Get off!" She snapped as she walked into the coffee house and threw her bag at Colonnello.

"Ow, what's your problem bitch?"

Viper pointed at Bel. "He is my problem! I'm being forced to watch the new guy, and he followed me here!"

"Hi there, my name is Fon." Fon smiled looking at Bel.

"Ushishishi, I'm Belphegor."

"What an interesting name, how long have you been here in Italy?"

"Only a day, I'm still looking for someplace to live, till then I'm staying with Mammon."

"You're what?" Viper asked turning to look at him. "I only agreed to watch you at work."

Bel chuckled, "Silly cheeky, Boss didn't explain everything to you did him?" Viper frowned looking at her.

"All I have to do is watch you at work and make sure you don't mess stuff up."

"This is the prince's first time in Italy, so you have to show the prince around, and make sure he knows where everything is." Bel grabbed Viper's cheeks and started to pinch them. She frowned and slapped his hands away.

"You can't stay with me…."

Zakuro glared at Bel, he pulled Viper to him. Bel grinned.

"Ushishishi."

"That's a creepy laugh." Luce said, she walked to Viper and pinched her cheeks. "Oh my god… why have I never pinched her cheeks before? They are so round and cheeky, then again that could just be because of being pregnant."

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Bel asked looking at Viper; he never thought of that, she didn't look it.

"Well yeah, you know I'm only a month pregnant so no one can really tell. But I'm pregnant." Viper rubbed her still flat stomach, "Not looking forward to well. That." She pointed to Luce's big stomach, a grin on her face.

"Oh it will be perfect. Vipy, come over tonight, we can have those rare girl nights we have been talking about having, Lal and Lussuria will be there as well. Zakuro and Bel can stay at Colonnello's." Luce cooed looking at the younger girl.

"I'll pass, besides, the weeks are getting shorter, and soon Zakuro will be on a plane and heading back to Antarctica." Viper replied nuzzling into his neck, "besides I don't think they idiots want to spend time with this idiot."

"I don't mind, Idjit" Zakuro cooed and nuzzled her hair. "Have fun."

"I can have fun with these idiots whenever, I only see you whenever you come home."

"Don't you two dare go all lovey dovey on us; I swear I will kill the both of you." Lal snapped glaring at them. Viper and Zakuro grinned as they did just that to mess with her. "Oh that's it, I'm going home, fuck you people." Lal snapped leaving the coffee house.

"Lal! Wait!" Luce screamed in a dramatic way. "I'll come with you!" With that the pregnant lady wobbled after her friend.

"I'm going to be wobbling for nine months aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, you won't even be able to move around on your own."

"Awe."

"So, you two are having a kid, and you won't even be here to raise the brat?" Bel asked looking at Zakuro.

"It's not mine. Idjit" Zakuro replied.

"Whose is it then?"

"Her brothers and sister-in-laws," Reborn replied, looking to see what Bel would do.

"Cool." Bel said with a grin.

"Really?" Viper asked a raised brow.

"Does boss know?"

"Yeah, I informed him that I was pregnant and wouldn't be able to do much… and he left me in charge of you…"

Bel only laughed and gave his cherisher cat grin as they watched him. "This would be an interesting few weeks." Viper replied leaning into Zakuro.

* * *

**BEL'S HERE! WOOT! Hehe, I love Bel, he's so awesome, I was actually going to wait to add him till later on but oh well.**

**Not sure where it's going to go from here. So we will just have to wait and see.  
**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends**

* * *

"LAL!" Lal turned to see Lussuria and someone else run up to her, she smiled when she realized it was her brother.

"Her Calder what's up? Why are you and Lussuria holding hands?"

"Well Lal, we want to tell you something." Calder grinned down at his little sister.

"What is that?"

"WE ARE ENGAGED!"

"You're what?"

"We. Are. Engaged. E-n-g-a-g-e-d. Engaged~" Lussuria squealed. Lal fainted right then and there.

"Lally?" Calder asked looking down at her… he poked her with a stick. "Who do we call for this?"

"Colonnello." Lussuria replied with a nod as he took his phone out and called Colonnello.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Colonnello to arrive; he stared down at Lal who was now lying on the couch of the coffee house. She held a look of both peace, and terror…if that was possible.

Colonnello held a grin as he kneeled down and placed a hand on her cheek, he was about to kiss her, that is until her eyes shot open and she grabbed his throat. "What the fuck are you doing?" She hissed he choked trying to breath. She let go and he backed away.

"What the fuck Lal?"

Sitting up she glared at him, then glared at Calder and Lussuria. "You're not engaged, I forbid it!"

"Why not? You're the one who told me I should say yes!" Calder scolded.

"I DIDN'T KNOW LUSSURIA WAS THE ONE YOU WERE DATING!"

"Well we actually just started dating."

"SEE THAT'S TOO SOON TO GET MARRIED!"

"So? I really love him sis!" Calder pouted at his sister.

"Wait. You're engaged?" Colonnello stared in awe. "Congrats!"

"Thank you."

"Wait, Kora, does this mean Calder is going to be moving in with us? Or are you going to move in with him?"

"We haven't thought about that." Calder and Lussuria both said in unison then squealed and hugged each other. "So cute!"

"Whoa, gay guys hugging, what's going on?" Viper asked walking in with both Bel and Zakuro. They were confused as well.

"VIPER! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Lussuria squealed.

"Oh, oh fun! If you need someone to have your baby I'll do it!"

"No you won't." Zakuro said with a scold. Viper pouted.

"Awe, no fun."

They all laughed at her before they turned to Calder and Lussuria. "How long have you been dating?"

"A month."

"You're not getting married." Lal scolded. "First off, you don't know each other, second, you could be in love now, but months later when you're married, one of you will find the other in bed with Colonnello and he will be crying and you both will take advantage of that… oh never mind have fun." Colonnello stared at Lal in horror.

"Why me?"

"Because you live in the room next door and you're used to Lussuria raping you."

"Kora, you're a bitch, kora."

"I love you two."

"Oh, Colonnello, I was nice, just wait to see what Caldy can do." Lussuria winked.

Calder grinned at him, "Don't worry, I won't be gentle~" Lal laughed at that.

"I'm still against this."

"Gay marriage is the best though; just think of all the free Yaoi we can get!" Both Viper and Luce exclaimed as Luce walked in. Reborn frowned slightly.

"I already told you Luce, you can get Yaoi if I get Yuri first!" Reborn shouted.

"Maybe when I'm not, oh I don't know, PREGNANT!"

Reborn pouted as he looked away, Luce giggled and looked at them, "You guys have to come over, this guy moved in across the street and we can see into his apartment!"

"Ooo, stalking! That sounds fun!" Viper giggled taking Zakuro's hand, "To Luce's we go!"

* * *

They went to Luce's hand and went to the window, and stared, "Is that a naked guy?" Lal asked getting a better look, "Awe, he's not even cute."

"Is that…Levi?" Lussuria asked getting a better look, "oh yeah, that's Levi, I know that ass anywhere."

Viper and Bel looked at Lussuria with a horrid look. "Have you done it with everyone at work?" Viper asked.

"Everyone but you and Bel… so Bel, how you doin?"

"YOU ARE ENGAGED!" Lal snapped.

"It's cool," Calder said looking at Bel as well, the blond hide behind Viper, hugging her tightly.

"Protect me!" He whispered; she stared at him with a blank look.

"I'll pass."

Bel gulped and went to hide behind Luce. She giggled. "Hiding behind pregnant women, your lame," Lal glared.

"At least my brother isn't marrying Lussuria…actually my brother isn't dating anyone… that I know of. I haven't seen that bastard since we were eight."

"You have a brother?"

"Twin actually, he's a totally ass."

"You don't say; I have a brother and a sister, my sisters a slut and my brothers an idiot!" Viper giggled. "Oh hey, naked guy is showing us his poking stick." Viper tilted her head to the side "or is that a tick tack?"

"It's a tick tack." Lussuria replied, "Not very satisfying."

"Poor Lussuria."

"Viper, if you were a guy, yours would be bigger." Lussuria winked. She grinned.

"Why thank you!"

"You are all sick." Fon replied with a frown.

"But you love us." They all sung.

"True." Fon replied looking out the window. "Do you think he can see us… oh my god I'm blind!" Fon turned and covered his eyes as Levi started to stretch, he then started to dance and they all watched.

"It burns… but I can't look away." Viper said looking at Levi.

"Who knew he could move like that?" Bel asked in awe.

"I did that." Lussuria winked. "I'm the one who made it so he could move like that."

"Really? Good job Lussuria. You need to help me do that." Viper replied.

"Oh well it's really easy, all you have to do is relax and do this." Lussuria started to show Viper how to do it, they watched amazed by their two friends.

"You guys get a room!" Luce shouted. "We are trying to watch a naked guy in peace!"

"Sorry!" They pouted and went back to watching.

"Oh, shit he sees us! Hide!" They all ducked, Luce just stood there, unable to bend over or anything like that. She acted like she was staring at something else. Levi sent her a 'how you doing?' look, but then he was shot at by an unknown force… aka Reborn.

"Damn bastard looking at my gal."

"Who says gal anymore?"

"I do…" Zakuro frowned. Viper giggled.

"Well it's cute when you say it; you use this cute accent, while Reborn doesn't."

"Awe, thank you." Zakuro kissed her deeply. She moaned.

"Room you two. Room!" Luce shouted spraying them with a water bottle.

"Fine by us." They said going to the spare room.

They all stood in the living room, waiting to hear noise, they didn't hear anything. "Oh they are good."

"I know; I pictured Viper to be a screamer." Bel replied as they stared at the door to the guest room.

"She is a screamer." Lal replied, "when we lived together she screamed like there was no tomorrow. I destroyed that girl in bed before." Lal grinned as she looked at Reborn and Colonnello, they were staring in awe.

"R-r-really…?" Colonnello asked, she nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was so wild. Remember that one week where you didn't see us?"

"I thought that was because of work…" Reborn's face was red now. He undid his tie and took his jacket off. "Oh man, is it hot in here or is it me?" Colonnello agreed with the former. Lal laughed.

"Ah you two are perverts. I never had sex with Viper, and I have never had sex with any girls before."

"BITCH!" They shouted at her. She grinned with a nod.

* * *

In the room Zakuro and Viper were holding back their laughs, "they are idiots." Zakuro nodded and turned to face her.

"Want to fuck with them?"

"Go on."

He leaned over and bit her as hard as he could on the neck, "AH!" she moaned leaning back, he grinned against her neck and moved to her shoulder, moving her jacket at of the way and biting again. "S…s…STOP AHHH!"

They turned to face each other as the moans started; Reborn and Colonnello were at the door in a heartbeat, their ears pressed against the door.

"Get away from the door." Luce scolded.

"AHH ZAKURO!" Luce walked to the door and listened in as well.

"Shishishi." Bel looked around the house and find a few wires and a camera hocking them up to the TV he pushed the camera under the door and messed with something, the screen held a picture of Viper and Zakuro, sitting on the bed, he was hovering over her, they were both fully dressed at this point. He was biting at her neck.

"They are just fucking with us." Lal said looking at the screen.

"I say we send in the gays."

"I'm bi." Calder said, "She is cute. I bet Lal really could destroy her…" Calder tilted his head to the side and looked at Viper.

"Of course she is, she's that cute tiny type, Lal's the hot military type and Luce's the hot prego." Bel explained.

Lal and Luce thanked him, "What am I Bel?"

"You're the pervert." Bel replied. Lussuria pouted as he looked at the younger boy.

"So Bel, how old are you?" Luce asked, Bel replied and ended up telling all they needed to know about him while Zakuro and Viper stared at the camera that was staring at them. They were completely aware of it, and decided to leave and watched. No one seemed to notice.

* * *

**Levi showed up with his nakedness, if your confused about this well, in the show friends the man who lives in the apartment building next to Monica (Lal) and Rachel (Luce) is always naked when he is home, and he has the blinds open all the time. So they call him Ugly naked guy. They always watch him when they are bored. It's funny actually because the poking stick is from an episode.**

**Anyways, Leave a Review! Thx and You'll get another update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Friends.**

* * *

Viper was pouting. She hid all of Zakuro's stuff and tried to keep him there. Bel laughed the whole time as he ate "Viper," Zakuro groaned as he walked out of their room and glared at her. "Where are my clothes?" He was currently wearing his boxers and nothing else. Bel was able to see all the scars he had.

"Where is it you work again?"

"I work for a very powerful Mafia family."

"Is that where those scars came from?"

"No, no. Viper was the one who gave me these scars."

"Kinky."

"Very."

"Where are my clothes?"

"At Reborn's."

"Why are they at Reborn-Kun's?"

"Because Reborn's house is across town," Viper replied with a grin. "It's to keep you here."

"Baby, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to. If I don't return Kikyo will allow Bluebell to do whatever she wants to the place."

"Ushishishi, I'll leave you two alone." Bel stood and picked his plate up, walking to his room.

Viper grinned at that and turned to look at Zakuro. "Can't you stay one more day?"

"I can't, if I stay one more day. Than it will lead to another day, then a week, I can't do that." He replied in her ear. She whimpered as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I don't care?" She pouted.

"I do care sweetheart."

Pouting, she jumped down and walked to Bel's room, he was in the middle of getting dressed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Viper looked at him up and down, grinning at the sight of his half naked body.

"Getting Zakuro's stuff's he's leaving." She said with a pout as she left the room and threw his stuff at him, he caught with ease, and kissed her.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He told her. She mumbled and sat on the couch as he went to take a shower and get ready.

Bel walked out of his room and stared at her, she held the cutest pout on her face "you look cute with that pout, but it can't stay there forever, I hear it can be bad for the baby." Viper looked at him, and then down at her stomach, she forgot when it was that Luce started showing. So she wondered when she would.

"It's fine." She said standing and grabbing her boots, he stared at her; she was wearing all black, which seemed to be her favorite color. "Its stress that's bad for the baby is what you mean." She told him. Bel tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

Zakuro walked out of the room. Viper smiled slightly when she saw him. "Come on; let's go before you really do miss your plan. Bel do you want to come? Or wait here?"

Bel thought it over, "I'll stay here, it's not like we are doing anything at work, and it's been so boring lately." Viper shrugged and left with Zakuro.

* * *

When they were completely gone Bel grabbed the phone and called the one person that he knew who used to be in the Varia.

"_Ello, Natalia Mirch speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Natalia! It's Belphegor, from the Varia storm department."

"_Oh hi Belphegor, eh, this is Viper's from the Mist department's number though."_

"I know, I kind of live with her… eh, that's a different story. What do you do to cheer up a pregnant midget?"

"_Well I would usually suggest taking her out drinking, but since she's pregnant… take her to a strip club." _

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think taking her to see other women strip will make her happy."

"_Not a female strip club, a male strip club."_

"I'll pass. Something else?"

"_Take her to a movie."_

"Why not just rent a movie?"

"_Are you questioning me?" _

"No…?"

"_YOU'RE QUESTIONING ME! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!"_

"God damnit, you're worse than your daughter!"

"_Thank you." _She sounded happy now, letting out a giggle she gave him more information then hung up.

Bel decided to call Lussuria. "_Hello this is Colonnello and Lussuria's we're not in right now but leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can."_

Bel hung up, not wanting to leave a message, he then called Luce.

"_Yes? How can I help you?" _Reborn answered in a fake happy tone.

"Ushishishi, Ciao Hitman, its Belphegor, where's the Prego?"

"She's taking a bath, what do you want?"

"Viper's favorite movie."

"_It depends on her mood. It's either the 1973 version of The Exorcist, or The Note Book." _

"The Note Book really?"

"_Yeah, I know, it's interesting to see her crying over it. She's really cute when she gets all emotional. It's kind of a turn on for her actually. She gets all handy, just think of all the stuff she can do. That girl is bendable." _

"She's dating Zakuro; I don't think she will be willing to have sex with anyone else."

"_Dude, they aren't really dating, Viper and Zakuro do this whenever he comes to town, and it's a thing. A fling really."_

"Confused, she called him her boyfriend. And he has called her his girlfriend."

"_Nope, they are just a thing, oh hey Luce, come here." _Bel listened as he heard Reborn put the phone on speaker.

"_What is it you wanted to talk about?" _Luce asked.

"What are Zakuro and Viper?"

"_Oh, they are friends with benefits."_

"Really?"

"_Of course long distance relationships are so hard." _

"So she's allowed to date anyone?"

"_Anyone she wants. Tell me Belphegor, have you ever once heard Viper and Zakuro say 'I love you.' to each other?"_

"Well no, but I never heard them have sex either, so what does that say?"

"_They are friends with benefits… why do you ask? Oh my god you like Viper don't you?"_

"The prince does like her, but the prince isn't going to jump at her due to her 'boyfriend' returning to the coldest part of the world."

"_Even if you did ask her out, she would shoot you down like nothing; you see she made a pledge to not date anyone for nine months until she's through with being pregnant." _Reborn replied with a grin.

Bel grumbled and hung up. "IDIOTS!" He shouted with a glare as he hung up and looked around, he looked through her movies and found both of them. He grabbed The Exorcist and made some popcorn.

* * *

By the time he got the movie all set up, and had the popcorn ready Viper walked in, a pout on her face. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?"

"Got the stuff ready to watch a movie? What does it look like?"

"Um…" Viper looked at the movie screen, and grinned. "My favorite."

"Reborn might have said that." He gave her his cherisher cat grin. She laughed and went to her room, changing into her pajamas.

Walking out he noted that she had a pair of male's pajama pants that seemed to big, and a tank top. She plopped down next to him and took the popcorn from him and started to eat. He grinned as he leaned back and ate some popcorn.

"You know, I thought living with you would be terrible mainly when Zakuro was around." She suddenly said in the middle of the movie. Bel let out an hmm as he ran his fingers though her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I thought you were going to be a guy," he told her not looking away from the movie. She looked at him.

"You did? Why?"

"I saw a photo of you with the rest of the Varia. You looked like a guy with the heavy clothes on." He snickered. She rolled her eyes.

"I like wearing boy clothes sometimes, they are comfortable." He shrugged.

"Being in your boxers are more comfortable, you should try it."

"Nice try, I'm not stripping to boxers." Bel laughed.

"We are laughing during a scary movie… how sad is that?" Bel now glanced down at her, a grin on his face as she sat up straight when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said as she answered.

"_Hey sis, it's Skull and Amaya!" _Skull shouted, Viper smiled.

"Why hello Skull, what's up? Don't expect to come get your babies; I still have seven months left. So you have to wait."

"Hang up! The best part is coming!" Bel cooed wrapping his arms gently around her and pulling her back to the movie.

"_Sis who is that? That sounds like a new boy? Have you been having sex with new people again? God you're a slut." _Bel laughed and took the phone.

"We haven't had sex, and if we did, that would be none of your business, be grateful she is having your child." Viper grinned, "call her a slut again and the prince will cut your tongue out."

"_H-h-hai!" _He stuttered, Bel laughed as he hung up and threw the phone onto the chair. Viper picked up a piece of paper, rolled it up and bobbed his nose.

"Don't threaten my brother, that's my job." Bel laughed as he watched the rest of the movie.

Bel took up the couch when Viper went to the kitchen and started to cook lunch. "If it ends up burnt hit speed dial number five, it's this awesome Chinese place." She told him with a grin.

He grabbed the phone just in case and waited, she sent him a look, "oh ha-ha, I'm sure it won't be burnt! Put that phone down." Bel was about to put when it started to go off. He looked at her, a scared look on his face.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He exclaimed. Viper laughed.

"Answer it idiot." Bel answered.

"Hello?"

"_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?"_

"Home…duh?"

"_VOI WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HOME?"_

"Because it's the weekend?"

"_Is it really?"_

"Yeah, do you have anything important?"

"_Oh… well if it's the weekend… oh I'm looking at next week's papers. Ciao."_

"It was long haired Captain; he thought we had worked today."

Viper shrugged and put the food on plates "it's not as good as Luce's but here, complain then eat crap." She said as she stared at the food. It didn't look very tasty; it looked like Bianchi's cooking.

Bel poked it with a knife. "I suggest we order that take out…"

"I agree." Viper took the phone from Bel and called someone. "Hey Reborn, you guys are coming over right? Good, bring food, lots of food, Chinese… oh if Fon can make it then that will be the best… yeah. Thx, bye." Viper hung up and sat down.

"Ushishishi." Bel chuckled as he took the food and threw it away.

"I need to learn how to cook." Viper frowned as she looked at the garbage.

"Yeah, I liked Luce's cooking better." Bel replied as he played with your hair. "Is this natural or bottle?"

"Natural."

"Nice." Viper nodded and went to get something from her room, when she came back she laid down on the recliner wrapped in a blanket. She began to channel flip.

There was knock on the door and then Lussuria entered with Calder. The two attacked Viper with kisses, "Hey sweetie how are you feeling, day one of no Zakuro, last time you were so sad you didn't want to see anyone… oh I see you tried cooking, just stay here and I'll get you something healthy to eat." Lussuria cooed as he went to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Hi Luss-nee," Bel said looking at the older man. Lussuria turned to Bel.

"Hi Bel-Chan, do you want something as well? Poor thing, it looks like Viper doesn't feed you that much."

Viper glared, "I can't cook, and that's why he doesn't eat, if he wants food, he can get it himself."

"Calm down sweetheart, he's joking." Calder teased poking her cheek. Viper swatted his hand away.

"She's cranky isn't she? What a shame." Lussuria pouted. "All right, Lunch is ready!" Viper and Bel ate while Calder and Lussuria talked with them over the wedding; the place they wanted wasn't open until six months away, so they now have to wait. Which gave them enough time to move Lussuria's stuff into Calder's apartment, and it was a good time to figure out a perfect way to tell his parents.

* * *

**Well I was going to upload this a little while ago, but my laptop totally died on me _ So I'm uploading it right now! Please tell me what you think?**


End file.
